


Sweet Memories

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brotherly fluff 'cause why not, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sparklings (But not what you think!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bonds we forge with the ones around can transcend life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Dulces Recuerdos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753574) by [DifferentOctave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave)



Family. Humans had a strange language, and a strange culture. But that word, family...

On Cybertron, they didn't have familial units like humans did. But the concept wasn't a foreign one, either.

There was one who was his brother. And now, he was gone, with only memories remaining.

* * *

_"Can you please read me a story?"_

_His brother sighed. "But I just read you one!" Magnus pouted. "Please, just one more?"_

_"Alright, alright... just this one!" Orion gave in._ _He never could say 'no' to his brother._

_He probably needed to learn to._

* * *

_Magnus raised his hand, poised to strike. After a moment's hesitation, he brought it down on his unsuspecting victim._

_Orion jumped. "What are you doing?" He brushed his brother's hand off the top of his head._

_Magnus giggled. "I booped you!" Orion scrunched his face. "You... booped me?" A nod. "Uh-huh!" "I see... why did you 'boop' me?" "Because I can!"_

_"Very well." Orion raised his hand, and brought it down on Magnus' helm. "I boop you in return!"_

* * *

_" 'Rion, how do you define a 'brother'?" Magnus asked. As Orion opened his mouth to speak, Magnus interrupted. "And not the dictionary definition. What does it mean to you?"_

_"How I define a brother? A brother is someone I care about, and would do anything to make sure they're happy. Someone I would defy Primus himself if it meant keeping them safe. Someone I enjoy spending Vorns of my life with. Someone like you, Magnus."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by real life events, and so I dedicate this to my own brother, who I irritate all the time, but yet will do anything to make sure he's happy.
> 
> The definition Orion gives Magnus is based on my own view of what Brother means. But because of various reasons, I cut that short. Mainly because it wouldn't fit Cybertronian culture and such.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (And on the off chance you're reading this, bro, love you!)


End file.
